¿Centinodia?
by Aiko Granger
Summary: One-Shot - Hermione ha pasado por un mal día, y Harry no tiene idea. Con un simple acto de amor logrará calmarla. LPDF ¡RR!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con este 'one-shot' quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados.

**One - Shot**

**"¿Centinodia?"  
**

**  
**

**by**

**Aiko**

Harry necesitaba ayuda con su extenso trabajo de pociones y la única manera de encontrar solución era preguntarle a Hermione  
Se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

-Hermione, necesito que me ayudes con los deberes de Pociones. Verás, es sobre la poción "Crece-Huesos" no estoy seguro que la Centinodia sea un ingrediente para esta poción ¿Tú que crees?

Hermione le miró con dureza

-Eléboro y Asfódelo, la Centinodia es para la poción multijugos. Y no hace falta que preguntes si lo creo, porque sabes perfectamente que lo sé. ¡Sólo para eso sirvo!

-No sé de que hablas - dijo Harry, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Hermione, explícame esto! ¡Hermione, hazme lo otro! ¡Hermione, pasame las respuesta de aquello! ¡Hermione todo! Puede que sea una bruja con las notas más altas de Hogwarts, _que sea centrada, madura, cuerda y racional_ Pero aún así soy una adolescente ¿Sabes? 

-Tranquilízate y cuéntamelo todo, Hermione Granger no se sale de sus casillas así porque sí - Harry le sonrió, acercó a él una pequeña banca con un cojín rojo y se sentó frente a Hermione dispuesto a escuchar a su amiga. - No te habrá hecho algo Malfoy ¿O sí? Porque si es así juro que yo...

- ¡No, no fue él! Pero como si lo fuera - Hermione se quitó el suéter, se sentía caliente y era precisamente por lo agitada que había llegado y echando chispas.

-Entonces no entiendo que te pone de esa manera, sólo se me ocurre un 'Aceptable' en Pociones de parte de Snape, pero eso es imposible porque ya nos dieron los resultados de los TIMOS y obtuviste un 'Supera las Espectativas' - dijo tratando de alivianar la tensión en Hermione, pero lo único que logró fue endurecerla aún más.

-No menciones a Snape ¿Quieres? - entonces Harry comprendió lo grave de la situación, había llamado 'Snape' y no 'Profesor Snape' - Cuando comprenderá que sus alumnos no dan para más, que su capacidad intelectual se asemeja bastante a la de un Troll de Montaña y sólo fueron domesticados para insultar a cualquier que consideren inferior a ellos.

Harry hacía intentos por no reír.

-Q..quieres decir que estas de mal humor por los Slytherin

-¿Te parece poco que Snape me pusiera una nota baja por la excelente poción que realicé esta tarde? ¿Que la arpía de Parkinson se burlara a espaldas mías de que ningún chico se me acerca sólo porque soy una rata de biblioteca y por no ser lo suficientemente linda? ¿¡Te parece poco que Malfoy recibiera la mejor nota por su mediocre trabajo? Y Ron no ayuda bastante, gracias a él Crookshanks no para de arrojar pelo de su ocico y gracias a ello casi se ahoga constantemente, tuve que recurrir con Madame Pomfrey y lo he dejado esta noche en la enfermería. Y cuando sólo quiero despejarme de todo el barullo apareces tú, pensando en que quizá podría terminar el trabajo por tí. Pero no, eso se acabó. ¡No más Hermione solidaria y comprensible, no más!

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, ¡Y es que todo parecía estar en su contra! En su interior sabía que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por simples y absurdas hechos. ¡Era són un mal día!

-Quiero que me escuches bien, Hermione - Harry tomó asiento junto a ella y le miró directamente a sus ojos, la castaña sintió una suave calidez recorrer su cuerpo - Que Snape te pusiera una nota baja es porque es un estúpido y engreído, que a Malfoy le colocara tu nota a él no debe importarte ni un poco, tú sabes que eres mejor en todos los sentidos. Ron... - Harry paró un segundo y sonrió con sorna - es el típico Weasley que le gasta bromas a todos, sabes muy bien que no lo hizo con mala intención. Yo soy otra cosa, iría a la biblioteca a consultarlo en un libro pero apuesto a que mi trayectoria cambiaría y ya que estabas aquí...

Tomó sus manos y las entrelazó suavemente. Los ojos de ambos se encendieron ante aquel tímido contacto.

- Y Pansy.. pues es eso, una arpía. Está celosa de que seas la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y que ella no sea capaz de poseer el cerebro ni de una mosca. Está celosa porque eres más linda que ella y que todas las Slytherin juntas - La mano izquierda acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, notó que sus hombros alejaban la tensión y recuperaba la respiración normal. Era como si tratara de _tranquilizar_ a un cachorrito después de ver a un desconocido y haberle ladrado por mucho tiempo. - Y que las Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y a un par de Gryffindor, más linda que todas ellas.

Hermione bien podría freír un huevo en su rostro, agradecía infinitamete a las llamas de la chimenea por camuflajear su rostro.

-Está celosa porque muchos chicos han tratado de salir contigo - la mano izquierda acarició las mejillas de la castaña haciendo pequeños círculos.

-Eso... n..nunca ha pasado, no trates de burlarte de mí - exclamó con brusquedad, apesar de que se sentía flotar en una suave nube.

-Y es porque me he deshecho de ellos - Hermione iba a protestar, pero el ojiverde, con el rostro completamente rosado, le interrumpió - Está celosa... porque yo estoy enamorado de tí.

La castaña no tuvo tiempo ni de asimilar lo que Harry había dicho, porque en ese mismo momento sintió la calidez que emanaba de los exquisitos labios del ojiverde. Harry la aprisionó más hacia él profundizando el beso, era como estar en la gloria, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sabían que habían roto la barrera de la Fantasía y la Realidad, y que estaban estacionados en medio de la barrera, en donde la Fantasía les permitía volar y soñar con lo que más anhelan y que la Realidad era dura si se despertaba de ese sueño para darse cuenta de que era simplemente eso, un sueño.

Todo lo mal que se había sentido se esfumó en un simple y caiñoso acto de amor.

Hermione le miró con timidez, esperando una explicación.

-Eh... entonces dices que era... ¿Centinodia?

¡Acá otra vez! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, este también ha sido de La Pareja del Fénix, resultó ganador. Los subo para pedir disculpas por mi gran atraso con mi fict 'Muriendo por tu Amor', que está en desarrollo. Y que por ningún motivo lo dejaré, y no me he olvidado de él.

¿Qué opinan? Me gustaría saberlo RR, please!

Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko


End file.
